The Planet's Soul
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: Three years after the game. This is going to be a long, twisty, confusing tale about the events after Meteor, and the quest to bring back the one he loved...


Author's Note: This story is one that I started a couple years ago and never finished. As I was cleaning out my room recently, I have stumbled upon it and have decided that I should once again write in this story, so of course I have to place it on Fanfiction.net. This probably needs a l;ot of polishing, so bear with me as I try to re-write and finish this mother. Right now it is at around 40 pages handwritten, in my horrible middle-school cursive, so please be patient!  
  
Chapter One: Letting Go  
  
It was three years after the final battle with Sephiroth, three years after that last agonizing triumph, and empty victory. He had taken a lot with him as he left: half of Midgar, Tifa's father, and Aeris Gainsborough, with her Cloud's hope faded and died. There seemed nothing, and yet everthing still to live for, but it all seemed hollow without her by his side.  
  
When Cloud found out about who he really was, what he really was, he had run away, tried to forget about it all. Finally, he realized that he had to live, no matter how he came to be "living". He could deal with the fact that he was only a failed experiment, and he could cope with the fact that he would be forever isolated from the people around him. There were some things he couldn't, and those found him only in the recesses of his mind when he tried to sleep. Certain things still are a mystery to him, and he has accepted his fate.  
  
The death of Aeris hit him hard, harder than anything before. He was not one to be easily affected, but now, years after he had let her sink to the bottom of the lake in the Forgotten City, he still felt like something was missing. Like part of his heart was missing, and would never again be filled.  
  
Shinra -yes, some had survived- had rebuilt Midgar exactly, with the exception of the Mako Reactors. They no longer existed, for now the world knew about the damage they would do. Cloud lived in a shit-hole apartment on the west side of the Sector Two slums.  
  
In the world, there was peace. The people knew that the planet was still sensitive from the magicks of years past. Anything that happened to the earth could bring out a new WEAPON, and that must be avoided at all costs. The people who were once renowned as heros have faded, and there would be no one left to save the world.  
  
Sitting in his dark room, Cloud's thoughts drifted to what everyone else was up to. They had split ways about a year ago, but Cloud had kept in touch just enough to know where they all were. The seven of them did not talk much anymore, the death of Aeris and the defeat of Sephiroth had driven a stake into the core of their friendship, and though they all loved each other, they could not bare the company and memories that would rather remain hidden.  
  
Tifa moved to Mideel. She blamed herself for its destruction and wanted to help rebuild it. Cloud would like to see her again, but he did nto have the money to get there. There was not much work for a mercenary now-a-days, and he did not know how to be anything else. Barret now lived in Kalm with Marlene, who was now seven. Nanaki went back to Cosmo Canyon to train and study. Vincent, as far as he knew, went back to Lucricia's Cave behind the waterfall and never leaves. Cait Sith resided in the Haunted Hotel at the Gold Saucer, and place he fit in quite nicely. His puppeteer, Reeve, still worked for Shinra but he was now almost completely obsessed with the life his puppet had and spent more time focussing on that life than on his own. Yuffie, of course, had taken all of their materia (they no longer had any use for it), and had gone back to Wutai. Cid was back in Rocket Town, gazing at rockets and still dreaming of the stars.  
  
But none of his friends had mattered to him as much as Aeris. With her chestnut hair and lively green eyes, she was the most beautiful person Cloud has ever seen. Sure, he knew that he had to move on with his life, but he did not want to let go. There was something inside of him that told him to never let his flame for her die, but he knew that it was time. He could not linger in the past anymore. He still wished that she could be there with him, comforting him, loving him, and he understood that it would never happen again. There was nothing he could do now to change her fate.  
  
She was dead. End of story.  
  
He stood from his seat at the grimy window, looking down on the streets of a still-ruined city. In the long run nothing had changed from what it had been in the past. Walking across the room, he pulled open the door of the coat closet by the entryway. The doorknob jiggled in his grasp and threatened to fall off. Same old, same old. He knelt down and slid a wooden box over to him. Lifting the top off in a puff of dust, he gently lifted out the Lunar Harp. For some reason this artifact was still here, and he did not know why, out of all the things to keep, he chose to keep this one. But never once did the thought cross his mind to just get rid of it.  
  
After staring at it for a few seconds, remembering the lovely music it played, and how it tamed the forest so they could go to the Forgotten City, Cloud placed it back inside the box with the same delicate motions he used in taking it out.   
  
Returning to the window, he leaned his head against the cool glass. His breath came out in short huffs and fogged appeared, then disappeared on the transparent surface. The coolness felt good against his burning forehead, and he wondered for a moment if he was going to get sick, before realizing that it would not really matter. Cloud never wanted to move from that spot, but a sharp knock on the door called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
'Go away,' he thought. 'Just leave me alone.'  
  
The knock came again.  
  
And again... and again... growing in volume and intensity with each pound.  
  
Finally Cloud gave up his spot at the window and crossed the room. One eye went to the peep hole, but he saw nothing on the other side. He reached for the Buster Sword, which had retired to a place near the door in the past years, and gripped the hilt firmly. Heart beginning to beat rapidly, he slowly began opening the door.  
  
He breathed a deep sigh of relief to find none other than Nanaki on the other side.  
  
Relaxing, his hand sliding off the hilt in the shadows, he said, "Red, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Cloud," came the deep voice from the feline. Cloud had always thought it kind of disorienting, but he loved his red-haired friend too much to let such a small thing really affect him. The next words sent a chill down his spine, however. "Let go. She's gone." It was monotone, and Cloud's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"What?" he choked out.  
  
"She'll never come back."  
  
"Red, you're scaring me! What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" Cloud staggered back a few steps into his apartment.  
  
Nanaki sauntered in with his feline grace, his red fur almost glowing in the fading light. "Give up, Cloud."  
  
They were both deep in his apartment, and Cloud decided to run for the door. He dashed around Nanaki, as the feline only followed him with his eyes, but when Cloud got to the door, another figure blocked his escape. "Tifa!" he shreiked in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Cloud."  
  
She had the same monotone quality to her voice, but Cloud had to try. "There is something wrong with Red! He's acting very strange!"  
  
"I know," she said, not a hint of comfort in her voice. No sympathy, no natural human emotion of any kind. "But just let go. Please. And this will all be over."  
  
Cloud looked down the hall to see the figures of Barret, Yuffie, and Vincent shambling towards his door. His sense of delusion soared at this point. Those three would never be in the same room together willingly, much less walking down a crowded hall! What is going on!?  
  
"Cloud, she's never coming back," Yuffie stated smoothly, as if it meant nothing.  
  
"She's gone forever," Barret added offhandedly.  
  
Vincent, as usual, lay silent for a moment. Cloud always got a sort of chill around the man, and tried to never be alone with him. There were things he would rather not think about, and Vincent seemed to represent all of them. Tonight was no exception to Cloud's general feelings. After a moment or two, he spoke up.  
  
"She is dead, Cloud." His voice was just as dark and gloomy as his presence gave off.  
  
"Stop it, now!" Cloud was getting more frightened, and annoyed, with each word his friends spoke. What the hell did they think they were doing anyway?  
  
Everyone pressed in on him and he fell back through the doorway, running into the depths of his one-room apartment. The people he once thought were friends blocked the doorway, cutting off the light from the hallway. They parted, and a ray of light fell over Cloud's quivering face. Just as he peeked through two of his fingers, the light was cut off again.   
  
The mog that shifted into the room walk as though it were drunk. Cait Sith rode on his mog's body, swaying greatly as he spoke, coming ever closer to Cloud: "Let me tell your fortune."  
  
Not bothering to wait for Cloud's answer, he stopped swaying and began the familiar rocking motion it acquired when it was about to predict a future. 'Please let this stop,' Cloud thought to himself. 'This can't be real!' Nonetheless he shrank back, fearful of what the mog and cat might say to him.  
  
The piece of paper slowly slid out of the mog.  
  
The cat took the slip in his paws, looked over the letters. When he looked up at Cloud, his eyes flashed to those of Reeve's, and it angered Cloud. 'You always hide behind that stupid cat!' he thought angrily. The eyes were full of sadness, but it was hallow. There was no compassion, just the dull gaze of someone who accepted the horrible truth and would do whatever needed to be done. "Just as I thought," he whispered, the paper falling to the ground.  
  
Terrified, Cloud could not help but voice his next thoughts alloud. "W-what is it?" He did not really want to know, but something dark inside him told him he needed to see what was written on that paper.  
  
Caith Sith let the paper go from his fingers, and it fluttered on the air until it landed at Cloud's feet, the four letters facing up. D-E-A-D.  
  
Anger surged through Cloud, clearing his mind of the fear. He snatched the paper off the ground and ripped it into several pieces, then let them scatter themselves throughout the room. "Get out, now. All of you!"  
  
"She's gone, Cloud."  
  
"You can't bring her back, Cloud."  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Wont come back."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's too late, Cloud..."  
  
"What's done is done."  
  
The voices assulted him, all in the same monotonous tone, and Cloud could no longer tell person from person. They all blended together as he covered his ears. "STOP IT! GO AWAY NOW!"  
  
He fell to his knees. 'Just let this end...' He could not stand back up, he was too weak. They were doing something to him, and he did not like it one bit. He could not talk anymore, his voice had left him. All his efforts and struggles went into trying to ignore what the others were saying, what they were attacking him with. Then something that could not be ignored happened.  
  
That which was forgotten. He had not counted his friends recently, and one had not yet arrived.  
  
Cid walked into the room, followed by Sephiroth. The silver haired, one winged angel himself. The man that had caused Cloud indiscribable pain and agony three years ago. The man who had taken his love was now in his apartment. 'I saw him die! I plunged my sword into his heart and watched as his life fled his body! This can't be happening!'  
  
The man in the long, black coat had his sword held out in front of him. On the end of the blade was a swaying feminine figure with long chestnut hair done up in one long braid, wearing a pink dress and red jacket. Cloud knew that underneath those closed eyes were the most beautiful green eyes...  
  
"AERIS!!!" Cloud screamed. Blood from where the tip of the Masamune poked through Aeris' abdomen was dripping silently onto the carpet. Cloud let out a long string of curses and gathered enough strength, most of it from anger, to stand up. Running on weak legs, Cloud charged at Sephiroth, trying to ram him with his shoulder.  
  
Sephiroth side stepped with the ultimate grace and made his way into the apartment.  
  
The others formed a circle around him.  
  
"Sephiroth! Stop this! Now!"  
  
On the end of the sword, Aeris' head snapped up, the eyelids peeling back quickly from the eyes, revealing the deepest green. There was a fire in them, one spurred by anger. Her gaze penetrated everything Cloud thought he could stand. Her eyes also glowed as though she had been exposed to Mako, which she had never been in the past.  
  
Cloud recoiled at the sight.  
  
Aeris spoke only three words at that point. The three words that slipped past her soft, full lips would hurt Cloud more than anything ever had in the past, and would in the future. He knew that he would never forget what she was about to say, that he would die whispering those words over and over again.  
  
"I blame you."  
  
Cloud broke through the circle of people and shoved them in all directions. He dashed out into the hall, his friends following him in single file with Sephiroth bringing up the rear. His apartment was located on the fourth floor of his building, and he knew that he could not waste time waiting for the elevator at the end of the hall. It was slow as it was. A few weeks ago something had happened to the stairs and they were under re-construction, so Cloud took a right and knocked down a neighboring door.  
  
Running inside, he found what he was looking for: a fire escape directly outside a half-open window. That seemed to be his only chance to escape this nightmare at this point.  
  
Not caring enough to open the window fully, he charged at it full on and slammed his body against the glass. It gave easily under his weight, and shards cut across him as he made the transition to outside. Tears mixed with the blood on his cheeks as he hit the grate of the fire escape hard. He rolled to the ladder and slid down, the flesh of his hands screaming in agony on the metal poles. but it did not matter. All that did matter was getting away from the people four floors up.  
  
He dashed into the crowds on the sidewalk, trying to hide himself from his pursuers. Cloud tried to keep his head down and not look too suspicious, but as soon as he felt Sephiroth's aura as he stepped out onto the street everything stopped. Everyone stopped talking and moving and it was completely silent. Cloud hit the person in front of him and a quiet "Oof!" sounded.  
  
Slowly everyone on the street and sidewalks began turning, and one by one, pointed an accusing finger at Cloud.  
  
The crowd began shifting around him, until they formed a compact circle. He could not break out of this wall. There was one opening: it formed a tight corridor that led in a straight line to the one winged angel.  
  
Sephiroth put the tip of his sword on the ground, laying Aeris' body flat on the pavement. He put one boot on her back, holding her down as he slowly drew the sword out of her. He retrieved a white cloth from inside his coat, wiping the blade clean of any blood. He met Cloud's eye and dropped the cloth onto Aeris' head, covering her unblinking eye.  
  
"Next time, you're dead."  
  
The silver haired man spun around once, and vanished. Along with everyone else on the street. Cloud was all alone, and a chill shot through his body. He still did not understand what was happening, but he thought that maybe the answers were on their way. The more he thought the more he did not want the answers.  
  
Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that he was not completely alone. Aeris' body lay next to his apartment building, one flap of her jacket lifted up by the wind. Her braid had come partly loose, and random strands of her hair waved at him.   
  
Completely paranoid, Cloud walked, taking delicate steps, to her side. He knelt down, one hand brushing through her hair.  
  
Something soft brushed against his cheek. Lifting one hand up, he caught a flower pedal. Looking up he saw that they sky was full of them. All different sizes and shapes, colors and textures. They fell gently all around Cloud's face, and seemed to frame Aeris'. Cloud looked away, choking back tears, and saw that the street was already nearly covered in the pedals.  
  
Then the tears came and he could hold back no longer. He could no longer wish them away, push them aside.  
  
He lifted her head off the ground, cradling it against him. Carressing her soft hair, he remembered all the events leading up to her death. The first meeting they had when she sold him a flower on the streets of Midgar while he was on the run from Shinra soldiers; later, when a reactor blew and sent him flying into the slums, crashing through the roof of her church, right onto her flower bed; that night on the gandola together at the Gold Saucer; everything leading up to that night when he had the dream where she told him that she would handle Sephiroth. Cloud still had the moment of her death still fresh in mind.  
  
It was down in the City of the Ancients, the Forgotten City, where Aeris sat praying for Holy. She did not even take notice when cloud mounted the alter in front of her. She looked so serene, so peaceful...  
  
He felt a surge go through him. He wanted to run away but found that he was glued to the spot. Without him even realizing it his sword was out, held above her head. He held it out, ready to finish it, ready to bring it to an end. Something inside of him was trying to make him kill her, and he fought with all his will power to resist it.  
  
The sword went sailing through the air and he barely stopped it in time. What had gotten into him?  
  
Then Sephiroth appeared from above...  
  
Coming out of the past like a turtle out of its shell, Cloud saw that he was half buried in pedals. Brushing them off he stood up, knowing that this can not go on. He got halfway to hsi apartment building when he dropped to his knees, clinching his hands into a fist. "Sephiroth!" he yelled, and pouned his hand against the blanket of pedals.  
  
"Now is the time."  
  
He looked up and saw his adversary standing above him. Nodding, he got to his feet and slipped his sword out of its sheath. Funny, he did not remember putting it there, he thought it had been in his apartment the whole time, but apparently not... Without any materia this was bound to be an extremely challenging battle.  
  
His friends all appeared in the cirlce of light beneath the lamp post, staring at him with excited eyes.   
  
"Cloud!" yelled Tifa. She took a step forward and clutched one hand to her chest. "He was manipulating us! We're so sorry!" The other's all chimed in, and began racing forward.  
  
They only got about half way across the street when Cloud stretched out one hand to stop them. "No, this is my fight."  
  
"At least take this!" Yuffie hollered and tossed him a few materia. He looked them over quickly before inserting them into the hilt of his sword, and there was the best there.   
  
Cloud returned his full attention to Sephiroth, but he was not where he was. The evil man was running full speed at Cloud, sword held poised and ready to strike.  
  
As he fell away, more loosing his footing than dodging the attack, Cloud unleashed Ultima at him. "Die!"  
  
Sephiroth set up Wall just as the blast hit him, but stumbled from the immense attack regardless. The spell would not have taken full care of him anyway, but it would have done a decent job. Now, though, with a Wall in place... Yuffie had not sent him any dispel materia.   
  
Not discouraged in the slightest, Cloud let loose all the spells in his arsenal: Knights of the Round, Bolt 3, Quake 3, Comet 2, everything. Nothing really seemed to harm his opponent too badly, even taking the Wall into consideration. It was apparent that his strength had grown quite a bit over the years, in the time that he was supposedly dead. Sephiroth just stood there, taking the hits, almost bored, and Cloud grew more and more frightful with each spell he just took.  
  
In one fluid motion he spun away from Cloud and towards the remaining members of AVALANCHE. The flat side of his blade collided with Yuffie's face, and the ninja crumpled to the ground, a groan rising from the back of her throat. Before anyone had the chance to react, he brought the tip of his blade down over her head. She cursed one final time and went limp.  
  
Soon Tifa was impaled, Cid was cut in two, Nanaki's head was removed, Barret lost his other arm, Vincent's scalp was removed, and Cait Sith was quite literally torn to shreds.  
  
Cloud let out a yell and ran, his sword at the ready. Sephiroth tried to bring up the Masamune ti block the attack, but Cloud was just too quick.  
  
The blade cut cleanly into the tender flesh of Sephiroth's midsection.  
  
He gently sank to the ground, and as he hit disappeared into oblivion.  
  
Tifa looked up at him, and in her last breath said: "Let go, Cloud... just let go..."  
  
Cloud did, and embraced nothingness. 


End file.
